She Has Never Known
by tenshi113
Summary: He has always loved her but she has never known.He was afraid but now it's time for her to know the truth.


DISCLAIMER:I** DONT OWN ANY THING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT**

I have always _loved_ her,but she has never known.I can still remember when I first saw her,I was merely five years old.I could remember that day as if it were yesterday,I was at the park silently waiting for my older brother Itachi to pick me up and that's when I saw _her_.

She was beautiful I remember thinking to myself ,short lucious hair;a unique shade of pink,her eyes such a lively green they looked like two perfect emeralds put in to place with long,thick eyelashes hovering over them beautifully as if they were curtains.I wanted to go and talk to her, but before i could even think of taking a step towards her my older brother arrived.

2 years later my brother _massacred _the whole Uchiha clan with the exception of himself and I. It was also the same time i learned her name.

_Sakura;_Cherry Blossom.I must say it fits her perfectly.

When we were genin i remember we were placed in the same team with Naruto.I have always been able to read people with great precision especially her.I knew she didn't know how to show emotion easily other than anger or sadness,i also knew that she _loved _me but just didnt know how to show it,she thought that by acting like a fangirl like the rest of the girls in our class was how she was suppose to show her affection towards me and that is exactly what she did.

But I forgave her and her act because I knew of her dilemma and that her love for me was pure and true. I have to admit that I too fell in love with her when she would let that fangirl facade fall in those rare occasions,in everybody elses eyes I would decieve them into thinking I could care less about her by calling her annoying,weak and much more but in truth only I knew what I actually felt for her.

The reason as to why I have never told anyone including her how i truely felt is because i was _afraid_ that if Itachi found out he would return just to hurt _her _my _beloved Cherry Blossom._

That is why on my path to leaving the village to succeed in my goal to kill my brother I kept on walking even after _my _Sakura poured her fragile heart out to me.

Now as i stand over my brothers dead body 5 years after i left the village I knew it was time to return._Return to her._Even after all this time I still love her I have and always will love her,during these long five years of searching for my brother I couldn't stop myself from wishing time would go faster so I could reunite with my love.

IT **IS TIME **I TOLD _HER _AND THE REST OF THE **WORLD **THAT I **SASUKE UCHIHA**_LOVE **SAKURA HARUNO **_

And that is exactly what I did,I arrived at the village three days after the death of my brother.I knew that even after I told _my_ sweet,and_ beautiful Sakura_ that I _love_ her she would doubt me,and I was correct to think so but i cannot nor will I blame her for it,she has every right to doubt me,considering i never truely showed any type of affection towards her (no one at all really).

It took alot of hard work to convince her that my _love _for her is true,but all of that hard work paid off tremendously _she _is now completely and utterly **mine**.With her short,silky,blossom pink hair,and bright emerald green eyes.

She was,is and **_always_** will be _his._

Now here 3 years later I lay awake watching my beautiful _wife_ **Sakura Uchiha** sleep peacfully after a night of passionate events,and right now as I let my hand travel to the slight bump of my sweet cherry blossoms stomache I can not stop myself from thinking how incredibly lucky I am to have _her _and her _love _all **mine. **And with the knowledge of a tiny little creature created from our immense love for eachother is growing in her belly made me love her even more if that was even humanly possible.

And as I thought back to a time years ago where she **never** _knew of my love for her, _I vowed to myself to always show and remind her of my love for her and our unborn child.

~Long story short they lived happily ever after~


End file.
